Playing Villain NPCs
All villains at any tier can be NPCed and @emitted, without a heads up to staff, inside a simulation room, Danger room, or What-If scenario; as those scenarios are ‘not real’ and thus do not have an effect on continuity. However, for scenes that have an effect on continuity: Tier 1 Villains Staff Only, must be approved by an Owner or Head Staffer: Plots. Capable of being the subject/runner of a metaplot on their own. Generally have controlling interest in large groups. Chessmaster types that tend to manipulate events on a grand scale. Often have political or regional protection from legitimate sources, or enough power to not be at risk otherwise. Generally always doing stuff in the background the players may not see but the staff is futzing with. Will not be interested in your petty concerns, mortal! They have a world or galaxy to conquer, so their interests in stepping into a pitched battle in the middle of New York City is laughable. Besides, they have lackeys for that. You can request having one of these involved in a TP you are planning, but it must be approved, and will only be allowed to be NPCed by a staffer (most likely a head staffer). Tier 2 Villains Staff Only. Generally, but not always, high-powered immediate underlings of Tier 1s. Capable of sustaining metaplots solo, however may be subject to veto ICly by higher authorities. Capable of acting autonomously for personal gain. Quite possibly plotting things against you right this moment. You can request having one of these involved in a TP you are planning, but it must be approved, and will only be allowed to be NPCed by a staffer. Tier 3 Villains Staff preference, Player NPC-able with heavy discretion (players must submit a request, either for one-shots or TPs); if staff isn't comfortable letting the player NPC this for whatever reason, a staffer will come and run the NPC. Intelligent lackeys or autonomous villains who are capable of focused TPs, but not metaplots (at least not solo). These villains can be underlings and assist a more powerful villain with a metaplot or major arc, however. And they make great foils for short and mid-length TPs. Tier 4 Villains Player-runnable but needs to let staff know via page or +job (this way, for example, Rhino isn’t beaten up six times in one night when he was thrown in jail the night before). Higher powered lackeys or low-level bad guys with unidimensional goals. Some playable characters/available characters may be marked as Tier 4 Villains. They can be used as adversaries (as long as they are unclaimed as player characters), but they cannot be used for truly villainous/nefarious activities. Please let a staffer know if you are intending to use a playable character as a 'villain' or adversary for a plotline or scene. * IO Black Razors (High Power/High Competence Lackeys) Tier 5 Villains Player-runnable without staff notification. Lackeys. Rarely have autonomy, or if so, very unidimensional in goals and methodologies. * Hydra agents * AIM agents * Maggia Goons * Hand Ninjas * Tracksuit Mafia * Street Thugs * Daemonite Soldiers * Gamorran Mercenaries and Terrorists Category:Policy Category:Tier 1 Villains Category:Tier 2 Villains Category:Tier 3 Villains Category:Tier 4 Villains Category:Tier 5 Villains